deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve vs Baldi
Baldi VS Steve (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (Credit to him) Baldi vs Steve.jpg|TheAmazingMetalMario (Credit to him) Description Two popular indie game combatants that use wooden weapons, and can go to the forest to kill if they need to. Interlude Wiz: An indie game refers to those games created by individuals or smaller development teams without the financial support of a large publisher. Boomstick: They also have very cool games! Wiz: It sometimes about the survival game, which is also trying to survive the entire game. Boomstick: Um, haven't we used Baldi multiple times? Wiz: Well we did, but don't ask. Steve, the player in Minecraft. Boomstick: And Baldi, the abusive math teacher. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Steve Wiz: Minecraft is about action-adventure game and is also a 3D sandbox game that has no specific goals to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play Minecraft. Like nearly every blocks in Minecraft can be broken down by mining and collecting. Boomstick: Probably expect bedrock and other blocks that are invulnerable to get break. Wiz: Steve is one of the players in Minecraft along with Alex. Boomstick: There are also monsters in Minecraft! Be careful with Creepers. Wiz: Yes, there is a monsters to fight. They appear every night. Boomstick: They can freely explore or roam the world as well as building anything they want by using their own imagination, it's sounds fun more than you expected! Wiz: There is also animals, you have to kill it to get a food. Boomstick: You can pet dogs and cats! Horses, Rabbit, Chicken, Turtles, and probably Parrot too! Wiz: However, Steve have a lot of equipment. Like swords, pickaxe, hoe, axe, and shovel. They can also be diamond, gold, iron, wood, and stone. Boomstick: The diamond one has the most durability when it comes to breaking blocks! Wiz: Steve can have a trident, shield, crossbow, bow and arrow. Boomstick: Where is the gun though? Wiz: It does not exist as of yet. Boomstick: It should, maybe on the update? Wiz: Steve also defeated the Ender Dragon, the final boss in the Minecraft. Boomstick: Steve has limited health, hunger, and oxygen. That's only in Survival Mode though, but on Creative Mode you can be like a god! Steve can have unlimited resources and inventory so he can freely do whatever they want! Wiz: Yes, but remember we are using Survival Mode Steve. Boomstick: Yeah I know. Wiz: However, Steve can build a house all by himself. Boomstick: Steve survives explosion from Creepers or TNT, but with his health damage. Wiz: Steve can also survive very long falls. Boomstick: Yeah, No. He can dies when falling from a high height. Wiz: He can also survive being shot by an arrow from Skeleton. Boomstick: Minecraft adventures are always fun, because you can do whatever you want! Steve: This adventure, it's up to you. Baldi Wiz: Baldi-- Boomstick: Why him again though? Wiz: Boomstick, will you stop complaining? Boomstick: I'm not complaining, we just use him multiple times. Wiz: Well, we using him again. Boomstick: Okay fine. Wiz: As I was saying, Baldi is a only head teacher that can only teach Math in Here School. Here School is possibly like a elementary school but few annoying students there, it also appears as like a simple rectangle-shaped building. Baldi is a teacher who appears friendly and kind at first the Player enters in, then he'll become violent and dangerous if he gets angry when the Player fails one of a math questions. Boomstick: As you know, the first notebook is easy to answer while the second notebook on third question will not be, it will be very impossible to answer. Wiz: As you got that wrong, Baldi will chase you with a ruler. A ruler that measures 13 inches, he can knock or kill the Player with it, with one swing. Boomstick: Jeez, that's messed up. Wiz: Baldi greets the Player with a weird wave and welcomes them to the schoolhouse. Boomstick: He lets the Player use the first notebook in one of his beginning classroom. Wiz: As you know, the third question in second notebook is confusing and hard to answer. Boomstick: If he catches you, then he killed you! Wiz: Using loud objects like alarm clock and tape can distract him, also using WD-NoSquee on doors before opening them will probably ensure that Baldi cannot hear them. Boomstick: And they say, "Great teacher due to his incredible hearing abilities, he can not only tell where any sound came from, but who made it too!" But the loud sound can distort his incredible hearing and making him forget what he was doing. Wiz: That's actually different. Boomstick: What if one student plays trumpet, drums, or guitar in front of Baldi's classroom? Wiz: Nevermind. Anyway, Baldi can survive being slammed into wall at high speed by Gotta Sweep. He can also be push by BSoda, causing the Player having the chance to run more if Baldi was getting closer. Boomstick: That's why you need quarter! Wiz: Baldi can increases his speed when the Player is collecting more notebooks, especially the final notebook. Boomstick: Here School may not be dangerous, but it is dangerous when there is Baldi! Baldi: Oh Hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Steve Baldi Draw Death Battle Steve was building a portal, as he finished working, the portal's color was different. Steve was curious, so he went inside the portal. It took him outside of Here School, he then enter inside the school. He didn't see anyone so he wander around a bit, a teacher in green shirt with a ruler, Baldi, was behind Steve. Baldi: Oh, Hi! Welcome to my--''' Steve turn around and accidentally punch Baldi. Steve: '''Oh! Sorry man, you okay? Baldi: You just. Hit me. Steve: My apologies, I thought you were something else. Baldi uses his own ruler as his equipment, he was ready to punish Steve. Steve: Um, dude? I said I didn't mean--''' Baldi swings his ruler, Steve dodges and back away a bit. Steve: '''So you want a fight then? Alright, bring it on! Fight! Baldi charges at Steve, Steve dodges and punches Baldi's back, as Baldi was swinging his ruler, Steve blocks and he then headbutts Baldi. Steve: Jeez, I've left all of my equipment in my world. Well, expect for two... Though Steve does have the Flint and Steel, Steve decides to pull out a Wood Axe, Steve charges at Baldi, both combatants clashed their weapons against each other, Baldi was struggling to compete with Steve's strength. Steve kicks sent Baldi a meters away, Baldi groans as Steve charges at him. As Steve was swinging his axe, Baldi blocks it with a notebook but it was ripped in half, Baldi attempts to smack Steve with a ruler. Steve: What? You attacking me with... An ordinary ruler? Baldi: Well no, it is not an ordinary ruler. It's a ruler who punish those who makes mistakes in math questions, but I think you should answer my math questions. Steve: Wait what? This is a school? Baldi: Of course it is, now tell me what's 3 + 3 = ? Steve: But, I'm not a kid-- Fine, it is 6. Baldi: Great job! Now what's 2 - 3 = ? Steve: '-1...' Baldi: Wow! You exist! Steve: Of course I'm existed, what else did you think? Baldi: Now what is... Baldi randomly said the confusing words, Steve seems really confused. Steve: What? Okay, that's it. Steve swings his axe at Baldi, Baldi dodges and punches Steve. Baldi: Just like all other students! Steve: You're insane. Steve throws his axe at Baldi, it nearly got Baldi's shoulder but a scratches in his shoulder, the axe was coming towards the Principal who's whistling. The Principal dodges the incoming axe, and he notices it was Steve's. Principal of the Thing: No throwing axe in the hall. Steve: Huh? Principal of the Thing: 90 Seconds detention for you, when will you learn? Principal took Steve in the detention room. Steve: Hey! That guy was attacking, I had no other choices! Get me out of here! Steve thought he still has the axe but he didn't have any equipment so he has to wait for 90 seconds. Steve: Aw man. Steve sees some posters in the detention room including Baldi's. Steve: His name is Baldi, huh? He will be dead for real. Steve sees a window, so he can escape, Baldi bust in the door. Baldi charges at Steve, Steve dodges and punches Baldi's stomach. Before Baldi could do anything, Steve punches Baldi in the face twice, he then knees Baldi's stomach. Baldi swings his ruler to kill Steve, Steve blocks and he the heavily throws a punches at Baldi's face twice. Steve punch Baldi's guts, he then throw a uppercuts at Baldi. Baldi was getting more angrier, but Steve knees Baldi's face and he once again throw a punch at Baldi. Baldi was smashed through door, Baldi seems to be a little weak. Steve: Had enough? Baldi: How dare you beat me up! Steve: What, you never fight before? I have better fighting experience than you, Baldi. Principal of the Thing came again. Principal of the Thing: No beating up teacher in the hall--''' Steve punches Principal's guts and face, Steve then OHKO Principal by uppercuts. Principal was unconscious. Baldi: '''Hey, how dare you! Steve: This is more like a prison than school. Baldi charges at Steve, Steve jumps over Baldi and slammed him into a wall. Steve: Enough, let all calm down, and I will get out of this school. So you'll never see me again, alright? Baldi: You will never run away from my schoolhouse... Steve: Come on, do you want this insane fight to lasts forever? Baldi kicks Steve's groin, Baldi then stabs Steve, and Steve headbutts Baldi. Gotta Sweep pushes Steve and Steve was slammed into a wall. Steve: Ugh... Who was that? Steve sees his axe at the hallway, Steve runs to get it but Playtime was on his way. Steve: Excuse me, get out of the way. Playtime: I want to play with someone! Playtime forces Steve to jump the rope five times, Steve accepted it, as he done jumping. Steve runs fast to get an axe, he then grabs an axe. Baldi smacks Steve twice, Steve swings his axe and slashes Baldi. Steve notices Gotta Sweep was coming behind him so he dodges and it pushes Baldi instead. Steve was trying to find a exit, he found the exit but Baldi was blocks the exit so Steve wouldn't run away. Baldi: And where do you think you're going? Steve sees his few equipment outside, it was a shield, tnts, diamond sword, and diamond shovel. Steve noticed he still have a Flint and Steel. Steve: You'll find out. Baldi: Huh? Steve: Behind you. Steve throws a flint and steel at the tnts, tnts was about to explode. Baldi: Uh oh... Tnts exploded, tossing Baldi at the hallway, Steve went to take his equipment. Steve: At least, the portal is right there. I'm outta here. Baldi: YOU'RE NOT LEAVING! Steve: Oh C--''' Baldi stabs Steve, Steve headbutts Baldi, Steve uses his shield, Baldi swings his ruler and didn't work. Steve kept blocking Baldi's attacks, Steve then hits Baldi's neck with a shield. Steve then hold the tnt, uses flint and steel on tnt, and Steve then tosses it upwards at Baldi. The explode nearly killed Baldi, Baldi was laying down and Steve disappears by going into portal. Steve was in Minecraft World, Steve has to break the portal so Baldi wouldn't enters, but it was too late... Baldi kicks Steve, Baldi seems to be very angry. Baldi: '''YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CAUSE DAMAGE AT MY SCHOOLHOUSE! Steve: Well, if you haven't start the fight. None of this would happen! I'll end you sooner now! Baldi smacks Steve, Steve punches Baldi's guts, and Steve then kicks Baldi in the face. Steve uppercuts, punching, and kicking Baldi multiple times, Steve then slammed Baldi in the tree. Steve lift Baldi and he then slam him into ground, Baldi kicks Steve right in the face. Steve then trying to choke Baldi, Baldi punches Steve's face, Baldi then push Steve with his legs. Baldi charges at Steve, Steve uses his shield and blocks the incoming Baldi, Baldi keep on swinging his ruler at Steve's shield multiple times, Steve then kicks Baldi's groin. Steve uses his TNT, Flint and Steel, he throws it right at Baldi, Baldi was little injury, Steve then rush and kicks Baldi's face. Baldi gets up slowly and got punched in the face softly, Baldi fell and feeling almost unconscious. Steve: Had enough now, Baldi? Baldi was trying to get up. Steve: I'll take that as a No then. Steve kicks Baldi in the face. Steve: Go back to your world, Baldi. Baldi: No... Way... Not after what you've done to my schoolhouse. Steve: Okay then. Baldi blocks the incoming kick, Baldi smacks Steve with a ruler, Steve then blocks the another incoming ruler. Steve headbutts Baldi, Steve punches Baldi softly and trying to push Baldi into a portal. Baldi stabs Steve in the stomach again, Baldi then headbutts Steve. Steve saw a trident, he quickly grabs a trident and tosses it at Baldi's leg. Baldi screams in pain, Steve grabs a diamond sword and stabs Baldi in the guts. Steve decides to take a diamond shovel. Steve: Goodbye. Steve heavily nearly smashed Baldi's skull by swinging the shovel few times, Steve swings again and crashing his skull open. Steve manages to cuts Baldi's arm off, Steve smashed Baldi's nose with a shovel, Steve then attempts to land a final blow at Baldi's skull, ripping it half and half pieces. Steve sighs and looks shock. Steve: Whoa, I may took it very far. Well, doesn't matter. Steve throws Baldi's corpse at the portal, Steve with his gold pickaxe destroys one block of portal. Baldi's corpse was outside of Here School. Result K.O. Boomstick: Yup, I knew it. Another loses for Baldi, seriously Wiz, do you really hate Baldi that much? Wiz: Um, not much. Steve outclassed Baldi in everything, he has a better numbers of equipment and better experience. Boomstick: Steve also have Intelligence and Speed Advantages! He can run and never stop no matter what! Wiz: Steve can punch blocks that would be nearly every blocks including gold, diamonds, stones, etc. Boomstick: Steve can survive the explosions, by the Creepers or TNTS. Steve may have the largest muscle if he can dig all the way to the bottom of Minecraft World! Wiz: The stones he has been carrying was calculated to be like a actual weight of a car. Boomstick: Wait, really? He can lift more than just a car? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Wow, so this was a stomp? Wiz: I think so. However, Steve can beat Ender Dragon. He is also smart like Boomstick say, he can be creative building the house, possibly mansion, he could have ways to outsmart mobs. While Baldi only just teach math, he getting slammed by a wall at high speed wouldn't win against Steve having to survive a explosions. Advantages: Steve winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * More Equipment * Better Experience * Smarter Disadvantages: Baldi loser * Weaker * Faster * Less Experience Boomstick: Well, Baldi was Mined and Crafted! Wiz: The winner is Steve! Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 5 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019